Candor or Dauntless
by DivergentTrilogyLover
Summary: Tris, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and maybe mare people play a series of games: Candor or Dauntless, Never Have I Ever, Paintball and pranks.
1. Chapter 1

Tris' POV

"Hey ChrissyWissy!" Uriah says as Christina walks over to the breakfast table. Everyone laughs at Uriah's new nickname for Christina. Well everyone except Christina she just glares at him. So Uriah says says with mock seriousness and concern, " Did little ChrissyWissy wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Very funny, Uriah" Christina says coldly.

"Or did you not wake up on your bed at all, this morning?" Uriah says smiling

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU" Christina starts to get up.

Uriah just runs away screaming, "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" I didn't know what he meant until Zeke and Marlene start running away too.

"What happened?" We all ask in unison. When I say "we" I mean me, Tobias, Shauna, Will and Lynn.

"Last night I went to Will's place to get my favourite nail polish because I left it at his place, so I went and got it but when I went back to my apartment but the door was locked and I couldn't get in. But I was really tired so I slept outside the door. When I woke up I heard the door open and I saw my apartment. It was a complete and utter nightmare. All my makeup was in my clothes wardrobe and all my clothes were in my makeup wardrobe and there was a box." We all gasps with fake seriousness. Christina just glares at us. "So I opened it because it was addressed to me and then then all these electronic moths flew out! I didn't know they were fake until they stopped flying." She shudders at the thought but everyone else can't contain their laughter.

"Moths?" repeats Will. "You're afraid of moths?"

"Not a cloud of moths," she says, "like a swarm of them. Everywhere. All those wings and legs and..." She shudders again and shakes her head.

"Terrifying." Will says with mock seriousness. "That's my girl. Tough as cotton balls."

"On, shut up." We all laugh again.

"We should go and find Uriah, Zeke and Marlene." I say, nobody disagrees so we go look for them.

Eventually we find them hiding in Zeke's apartment in a wardrobe.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US, WELL PREFERBLY ME..." Marlene and Zeke slap Uriah and mutter pansycake. "OWW! OK DON'T KILL ANY OF US WE WERE BORED AND HAD NOTHING ELSE TO DO!"

"FINE, I WON'T KILL YOU, YET, JUST SHUT UP!" Christina says.

"Where the hell did you get electronic moths from?" Will asks. Once an Erudite, always an Erudite.

"From this wardrobe to be precise." Zeke says slapping the wardrobe they hid in. Uriah whispered something in Zeke's ear. Zeke smiles and turns to us.

"I know this is gonna sound completely insane but Uriah just had a good idea." Zeke says with shock. We all gasp.

"OH NO IT'S A START OF A APOCALYPSE. EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Christina screams imitating Uriah. Every bursts out laughing apart from Uriah.

"That hurts. That hurts right here, Christina." Uriah says pointing at his heart with fake hurt. Then everyone starts laughing again including Uriah.

"Okay everyone back to my amazing idea. How about we all play Candor or Dauntless?" Everyone nods their heads.

"Wait a sec, just a quickie, what is Candor or Dauntless?" I ask. Everyone stares at me with shock.

" Abnegation remember?" I say.

" It's basically truth or dare. If you choose Candor you have to answer a question truthfully and if you choose Dauntless you have to do a dare." Christina finally says.

" And if you're a pansycake and don't wanna do the truth or dare you have to remove one article of clothing. Socks and shoes don't count!" Uriah says.

We all sit in a circle and I sit next to Tobias and Christina. Tobias wraps his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. We hear a load of 'aww's and a 'PDA' from Lynn and I turn bright red.

"So who's gonna start?" Tobias says, trying to turn the attention away from us.

"ME! So are all you pansycakes ready?" Uriah asks and we all groan at the word 'pansycake'.

"That's never coming back" Lynn says.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' POV

"Trissy-poo, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah says.

"Dauntless, Uriah-poo." I say and everyone laughs except from Uriah.

"Touché, tou fugging shay." Uriah says. Everyone laughs again including Uriah.

"Ok, kiss all the guys in this room and rate the kiss and how hot they are. 10 meaning amazingly, fantastic, brilliant, amaze balls and 0 meaning 'and you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend'." Uriah says and I nod.

I kiss Uriah and say, "The kiss was 9 and hotness 7."

"I'm offended, we all know I deserve 110 on both." Uriah says, pretending to be hurt. I laugh and so does everyone else. I go over to Zeke and kiss him.

" The kiss was 9 and hotness 8." I say and Shauna kisses Zeke. I go over to Tobias and kiss him on the lips for what seems like forever until everyone's chanting "cut it out".

" Kiss 110 and hotness 110." I say and give him another peck on the lips. I walk over to Will and kiss him for half a second.

" Kiss 8 and hotness 9." I say, " Happy now Uriah?"

"Very."

" Ok, Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, duh." He says.

" Ok so you have to go to the pit and get everyone's attention. Then you have to make up a speech about how you and Shauna have some news and you don't know how to tell then so you'll sing a song. Then you sing Spice Girls two become one. But you have to sing two become three." I say. Everyone laughs.

"Wow Stiff, I never knew you had it in ya!" Lynn says. Zeke gulps and nods. Everyone comes to watch.

When we get the the pit Zeke says, "HEY CAN I HAVE EVERYONES ATTENTION!" Everyone looks at him. "Shauna and I have some news and I don't know how to tell you so I'm gonna sing you a song." Everyone cheers him on.

"Candle light and soul forever

A dream of you and me together

Say you believe it, say you believe it

Free your mind of doubt and danger  
Be for real, don't be a stranger  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it

Come a little bit closer  
Baby, get it on, get it on  
'Cause tonight is the night when 2 become 3

I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya, baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya, baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be

Silly games that you were playing  
Empty words we both were saying  
Let's work it out, boy, let's work it out, boy

Any deal that we endeavor  
Boys and girls feel good together  
Take it or leave it, take it or leave it

Are you as good as I remember  
Baby, get it on, get it on  
'Cause tonight is the night when 2 become 3

I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya, baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya, baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be

Oh whoa, oh whoa

Be a little bit wiser  
Baby, put it on, put it on  
'Cause tonight is the night when 2 become 3

I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya, baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya, baby)

I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya, baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya, baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be

It's the only way to be  
It's the only way to be " Everyone claps except from us who are too busy recording this on our phones.

"SHAUNA'S PREGNANT!" Hector, Shauna's little brother screams and we laugh. "I'm gonna tell mom!" And then Shauna runs after him and we're all laughing again.

"SHAUNA'S NOT PREGNANT!" Zeke screams on the mike and runs off and we follow him.


End file.
